Moonstone Madness
by ILoveKisshu
Summary: The mew mews, the aliens, and a dragongirl with an aversion to jewelery. What else could this spell but trouble! Ichigo x Kish x OC
1. Intro

**Disclaimer: **I Do NOT own TMM! If I did there would be dragons, and Kish and Ichigo would be together !

**ILoveDren: **Hi and welcome to my fan fiction! For those of you who don't like Ichigo x Kish fanfics RUNAWAY NOW! For everyone else please read and review and don't be afraid to call me names in your reviews…

**Mint: **Hey you guy's come look at this!

**Ichigo: **This better not be another article about Zakuro, Mint!

**Zakuro: **Should I be offended?

**Mint: **(Haughtily) No, just come and look will you, this is really cool!

**Ichigo: **All Right, ALL RIGHT!

(All look at computer screen)

**Retasu: **OMG it's a fan fiction about us! Who's this Haze girl? And whats with her turning…?

**ILoveDren: **Don't give away the story line Retasu!

**Retasu: **Sorry…(Bows Repeatedly!)

**Zakuro: **Yeah, I think I've read this one before… … it's really good…

**Purin: **Read it to me guys, Read it to me!

**ILoveDren: **OK, OK Purin!

**Ryou: **What are you guys doing, slaking off! You better have a damn good reason for…! Hey look a fan fiction!

**ILoveDren: **WILL YOU LET MY PEOPLE READ ALREADY?

**All (except Zakuro): **Sorry….

**ILoveDren: **Well I hope all you people out there enjoy my fan fiction! If you don't…

I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M SO SOOOORRRYYYYY!

Well, review me… and I might think about finishing the story! Mwuahahaha!

p.s. this story starts 1 year after the so called 'defeat' of the Cyniclons…


	2. Lost

Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew, never did, never will… Ok I'm gonna go cry in a corner now… :(… Wait I DO own Haze, that's a good thing:)

Review thanx to:

saphireKat and Shugotenshi Sakura for being the first... and only:(... people to review my story!

* * *

The bell rings to signal the last day of the year. Students stream out, screaming laughing and chatting. Retasu and Ichigo walk out, talking animatedly. "What are you doing this summer?" Asked Retasu. "Working at the café of course!… stupid Ryou… cant believe I had a crush on that idiot…" says Ichigo crossly.

Retasu sighs, amused, "Hey look that new girls lagging behind again, do you think we should…?" Ichigo rounds on her, frowning. "I don't have the TIME! Do you have any idea how much homework my teachers set me!"

Retasu looks at her "well just don't leave it till the last minute like last time ok?…" "Yeah yeah…" "come on, Ryou probably wants us at the café…" Ichigo starts to mutter, "…stupid, ugly slave driver…"

Lagging behind watching is the new girl, Haze. Haze watches with piercing, yet immeasurably sad, blue eyes. "Oh how I wish that was me… I wonder if they know… if they've realised…" she whispers, heading toward a large black oak.

She climbs up into it's lower branches until she finds a large hollow. Crawling in she pulls out her homework ( yeah I know it's not very exciting!) and works until it gets dark. As the moon starts to rise she stiffens, feeling a strange presence… (now who could that be?)

Kish materialises, a searching look on his face. His ear twitches listening intently, "I know you're here little Birdie, come out, come out…" He hears a sharp intake of breath and swings around to face it, seeing a wraith-like figure staring out at him from the tree.

'This can't be the power Pai found… can it?"

Suddenly intrigued, he speeds toward Haze, who stands unflinching, til they are almost touching. Haze tilts her head inquiringly, revealing pointed ears and a small, twisting scar. Seeing this Kish backtracks, fear and... was it longing? flashing from his eyes. "You! How could you be here you were banished!"

"Kish, oh god,... not now, I was so close…" She whispers, frightened. Kish's hand shoots out and, grabbing Haze's wrist, he teleports them to a dimly lit room, containing only a small bed. Kish flies out, and closes the door behind him, whispering "I'll be back soon little Birdie…".

Haze listens to Kish's retreating footsteps, then stood and strode around her prison, looking franticly for a way out. Sure HE knew she was here, but if she could leave before the others saw her maybe they would forget… maybe they would leave her alone…

She spots a small plate of food, and nibbles on the dry bread and foreign fruit.

Feeling suddenly tired, she wanders slowly over to the bed, as she nears the bed sleep hits her like a wave, and her last thought as she falls toward the pillow is 'I should have known they'd drug the food…'

* * *

Hope all you random people out there liked my fan fic! If you like it or have questions please review, and if you hated it don't be afraid to yell and swear at me…. :(

And I still need 2 OC characters to pair with Pai and Tart! Please help me, I cant make them myself! Read and Review.


	3. and Found

**ILoveKisshu:** Kish come back here with those cookies! They're for the reviewers! **Kish:** Sorry… hands over cookie jar Thanx for reviewing pplz! Enjoy the cookies! **ILoveKisshu:** looks in jar, then goes deadly quiet kish where are all the cookies? **Kish:** uhhhhh… don't forget to read and review on your way out! **ILoveKisshu:** GET BACK HERE KISH!

**Reviewer Replies**

Mew-Dolphin: Oh don't worry, you'll be getting to know Haze very well! evil snicker.

Shugotenshi Sakura: You reviewed twice, wow! Oh and OC means an INVENTED character, I want someone to create a character for me! Oh dont worry, now this is only going to be an Ichigo x Kish Fanfic.

SaphireKat: YAY! You reviewed twice to! Is that good interesting or bad interesting by the way?

Adorabella: I updated! Yay for me! hehe, I like evil teasers! Hopefully this fanfic will be good.

**Last Chapter**

…"You! How could you be here, you were banished!"

"Kish, oh god, not now, I was so close…" She whispers, frightened. Kish's hand shoots out and, grabbing Haze's wrist, he teleports them to a dimly lit room, containing only a small bed. Kish flies out, and closes the door behind him, whispering "I'll be back soon little Birdie…".

…She spots a small plate of food, and nibbles on the dry bread and foreign fruit.

Feeling suddenly tired, she wanders slowly over to the bed, as she nears the bed sleep hits her like a wave, and her last thought as she falls toward the pillow is she should have known they'd drug the food…

Two green gold lamps gleam from the shadows as kish rematerialises in the room. He walks slowly up to Hazes prone form. "Now, lets see what your dreams can tell me..."

_Dreams have many hidden meanings…_

**Ch4:** …**And Found.**

Darkness, and in the darkness a figure. Haze sits in a beam of light, chained. She cringes away from the looming demon. Light glances off an object held in the demons hand, a collar carved on the shape of a curled dragon with a milky white gem clutched in it's talons. Haze spots this and moans, "noooo… nooooo…".

The demon laughs triumphantly, then leans forward, whispering "yes! You know what I want… now change!". The demon quickly clasps the collar around her neck and steps back. There's a flash then in her place stands a magnificent black dragon. The dragon-Haze whimpered, then the scene flashed forward to a burning village, and a small girl cowering on the ground.

Voices call out to her, telling her to run, but she is pinned down by the dragons gaze. A howling wind starts up, but it does not ruffle the clothes of the people in the dream, and in the wind he hears a voice crying 'NO… NO… NO!' But the faceless figure points to the girl, and from the dragons maw flies a stream of jet-black fire, consuming the small girl.

The wind reaches a crescendo, flinging Kish backwards out of the dream. He hit's the wall and slides slowly down, then fades quickly into the shadows as Haze sit up and looks around. She seems ruffled and scared, but soon she calms down and lies back down.

She is instantly asleep. Kish stands up, grinning, and teleports out, the collar on his mind and an echo of his laughter the only thing to betray his trick.

Ichigo starts, sitting up, power coursing through her body. The threads of a bad dream linger in her mind. She tries to group these together, to find the source of her alarm and the surge of power.

'A girl, a collar… a gem.. and… Kish!' then it was gone. She started to drift back to sleep. She whispered to herself before it consumed her, "Something big is coming…". Then the darkness came and she was asleep.

_What does it all mean? Is the dragon good or bad? Is Haze an alien? Will I ever stop asking stupid questions? NO! _Find the answers in the next chapter of Moonstone Madness!

**ILoveKisshu:** Hehe, I hope you like it, sorry it took me so long to update… I've been busy with my new job at KFC!

**Kish:** That's no excuse…

**ILoveKisshu:** … would you like an excuse to pass out?…

**Kish:** Uh… um … don't worry I'm fine! Please read and review!

**ILoveKisshu:** Awwww, I cant stay mad at you!gives bear hug

**Kish:** Help!

**ILoveKisshu:** ME NO OWN TOKYO MEW MEW! If I did, Ichigo would be on kish's side and in love with him, and the aliens would win against the mew mew's and take over the earth!


End file.
